renuncio a ti
by princcess hugethe
Summary: "no es posible korra, no es libre el no es para ti tenemos que entender que jamás seremos de el , tenemos que renunciar a este sueño tonto no importa cuanto nos lleve tendremos que renunciar es lo mejor para todos…"


Renuncio a ti

¿Qué podría decirle ella a la vida?, si ella ya estaba cansada de tanto pelear, ¿Qué podría decirle a la injusticia? , si de ella misma nació esa idea, sin tan siquiera planearlo, sentía que se traicionaba a ella misma pues sabía que el amarlo era algo prohibido, no podía negar lo que sentía , lo que sentía por él, sabía perfectamente que se moría aunque fuera solo por otro beso, por sentir sus labios sobre los suyos dándole a entender que ella era de el , pero que tonta era realmente o al menos eso pensaba ella ¿Qué voy a hacer?, se preguntaba constantemente desde tiempo atrás y aun así no había podido encontrar respuesta o al menos no una coherente.

¿Cómo podría admitir su GRAN fracaso? O al menos eso creía ella , enamorarse para ella era como el peor error del mundo, jamás debió de haberle confesado lo que sentía por el ,eso solo lo empeoro y quedando solo como amigos era algo demasiado doloroso ¿Cómo podría encontrar la razón si se sentía tan desprotegida e insegura?, ella lo había alejado de su lado, si no se hubiera metido en sus vidas de seguro a estas alturas ellos estarían juntos y felices, solamente ellos dos, amándose y siendo felices pero desde que apareció en sus vidas la ilusión se le había esfumado por completo y el tan solo hecho de recordar cuando se entero que el amor de su vida estaba con alguien más … simplemente ese hecho la desgarraba desde adentro y sabia que aunque le doliera con todo su ser debería de renunciar a ese juego que no la llevaba a nada solo a lastimarse a ella misma y a aferrarse a algo que era enfermizo.

Porque no es posible su amor, tan siquiera era correspondido? el tenia la culpa de todo….no la culpa la tenia ella por seguir a ferrada a algo que simplemente no tenia futuro, el desde el principio le dejo en claro lo que sentía por ella , el jamás le mintió y aunque quisiera superar ese beso no podía el tan solo recordarlo la hacia sentir lo que sintió en ese momento, podría hasta jurar que el sentía lo mismo que ella, que la quería a su lado ,que no fuera de nadie mas pero… solamente fue eso lo sintió mas la realidad era muy distinta ,pensaba que su cabeza le había hecho una mala jugaba…como siempre, el asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo había pensado incluso se decía que era tonta que podría aprender a vivir con ese dolor incrustado en el corazón, pero después de meses con eso ya no podía mas lo mejor para ella era renunciar a el …

El no era libre, para su mala suerte la tenia a ella, lo mas sano era renunciar a todo, la vida se empeñaba y estaba marcado que el no fuera su dueño.

Hecha un mar de llanto se repetía que lo mejor seria renunciar a el , lo amaba tanto pero sabia que debía de hacerse a un lado que solo se hacia daño a ella. Y ante su gran derrota, tal vez la peor de todas renunciaba a todo ese amor y aunque se volviera loca esperaba que con el tiempo su cordura regresara.

Todo a su alrededor se volvía como en un su infierno personal…se preguntaba el ¿Por qué? ¿acaso el amarlo era pecado? ,Su corazón que se sentía encarcelado por la ausencia de el ya no podía mas tanto dolor no podría ser sano se sentía mal ya no podía, queria dejar todo atrás olvidar pero no era tan fácil ,para que negarlo mas se moria por tenerlo, por que sus caricias, sus abrazos y todo el fuera de ella… pero eso solo podría pasar en sus sueños y hay debían de permanecer ,no queria herir a nadie mas , ya era suficiente con herirse así misma.

Lo mas fácil para alejarlo de ella hubiera sido que le contara de ese beso tan cargado de amor y pasión por que ella asi lo sintió pero no podía ir y decirle a Asami que se había besado con mako cuando estaban empezando a salir ella no le deseaba a nadie el mal y solo se resigno a una amistad aun que eso le costara su cordura.

Y con ese beso en los labios y su aroma en su piel de aquellos abrazos que se dieron con tanta ternura, que parecía que aun permanecía fresco como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer aunque tenia meses, pero sabia que con esos recuerdos tendría que decirle adiós, que no pudo suceder, el tan solo hecho de tener que afrontarlo la desgarraba , era un dolor que no se podía quitar con nada pero sabia que era lo mejor para el y sobre todo por ella , tenia que renunciar .

"_no es posible korra, no es libre el no es para ti tenemos que entender que jamás seremos de el , tenemos que renunciar a este sueño tonto no importa cuanto nos lleve tendremos que renunciar es lo mejor para todos…"_

se lo decía un millón de veces hasta que se lo creyera pero eso le dolía y mucho pero ya no quería sufrir de amor ya no podía ya no quería su corazón esta ya muy lastimado el tenerlo cerca le hacia daño, una parte de ella quería creer que cuando mako la miraba, la abrazaba en felicitación o algo asi era porque pensaba que aun le importaba y se sentía feliz pero cuando lo veía con asami …. Era otra cosa su corazón se empezaba a desgarrar y sus ojos quería tirar lagrimas que ella no iba a permitir o al menos no frente a el.

Ya había derramado muchas lagrimas en secreto , su vida no se tendría que ir abajo tenia que ser fuerte…por ella.

No iba a ser fácil, olvidar a alguien a quien amas no es fácil , pero ella era fuerte y solo el tiempo podría sanar sus heridas lo mejor sería renunciar y si algo se llegara a dar bueno… sonrio irónicamente al seguir pensando esas cosas definitivamente no iba a ser nada fácil pero no imposible las cosas se tendrían que acomodar poco a poco y ya se vería de haber que pasaría por el momento tendría que renunciar y conformarse solo eso le quedaba…

**Holii! **

**Bien es algo deprimente….demasiado pero es que escuche la canción de renuncio a ti de maria bestar me dije Hugethe tenemos que escribir un makorra sobre esto y creo que la canción si le queda demasiado bien :D si algo deprimente pero esque de verdad era para un fic :3 bien espero y les guste y que no me odien por un final feo :s acepto reviews criticas etc **

**Bien nos vemos la proxima :3**

**Atte.**

**Princcess hugethe**


End file.
